custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kronoh
Kronoh is a Onu-Matoran inventor/engineer who is currently living on Ailati. History Metru Nui : On Metru Nui Kronoh was an Archivist, he was one of the Matoran who came up with the design for the Stasis Tubes, as well as other devices used by the Archivists. He worked alongside Nuparu, inventing new machines & tools. He also enjoyed Rahi, and often snuck into the lower, more dangerous levels of the Archives to watch them. Until one day he wandered down there and was attacked by a Lerahk. His left arm was severly infected and mutated, becoming deformed, but he managed to escape the beast. Sometime later he was put to sleep in a Matoran Sphere by the Vahki and Makuta Teridax(disguised as Turaga Dume) Mata Nui : On Mata Nui Kronoh was a master engineer, he designed and built new equipment to aid his fellow miners, including the Shield Pack, a device that protected Matoran from mine collapses or cave ins. On the side he was a member of the Onu-Matoran Ussalry. When the Bohrok War came, Kronoh joined the fight in Ga-Koro, using his Shield Pack as a way to defend himself from the Bohrok. He fought swarms of Gahlok out at sea with Ga-MatoranPelagia and Kai by his side. The Bohrok drove their vessel farther out and destroyed it. Pelagia & Kai managed to escape using drift wood, but Kronoh did not. His Kanohi Pakari was destroyed and drifted farther away from his home island. Voya Nui : Kronoh finally floated to the rugged island of Voya Nui where he was rescued by Matoran Balta and Velika. The pair saw his injured, maskless self and "fixed" him up. The result was a Kronoh -wearing a Ruru(his current mask)- that looked much like his new companions, disfigured. Kronoh quickly befriended his rescurers as well as the other Matoran. He was paticularly close to Garan and Velika. When the Piraka came, Kronoh was enslaved and put to work. Later he was saved by the Toa Inika, and Garan gave him a spare Zamor Launcher. Garan secretly told Kronoh to try and find the Matoran of Mahri Nui, his former friends. Kronoh was up for the job, and stealthily followed the Toa into the Pit. Mahri Nui : When Kronoh reached Mahri Nui he was mutated by the Mutagen and could no longer breath air. He built a shoulder holder for his Zamor Launcher. He befriended Defilak and told him of the Matoran on the surface. Kronoh wanted to accompany his new ally on a submarine search, but Defilak wouldn't allow him because of the valuable information he knew. Later he was brought to the surface and upgraded by Axonn. He was then evacuated to Spherus Magna Personality and Traits Kronoh was skilled with technology and enjoyed creating different equipment, becoming a master inventor and engineer. He was very intelligent but also agile and athletic. On Mata Nui he played Kohlii as a goalie. Kronoh loved to Rahi. He either acted very friendily or quiet depending on who was surrounding him. He also had a great sense of humor and a sense of nationalism Powers & Tools Kronoh could see well in the dark and had some strength because he was an Onu-Matoran. Before Voya Nui he wore a Kanohi Pakari, but after the Bohrok war it was crushed, so it was replaced with a Ruru. Kronoh mostly used his claws for fighting, or some tool he made. Kronoh also uses a shoulder mounted Zamor Launcher from time to time Trivia *Kronoh was made by RedGoalieI as a secondary self moc *His name was derived from the Greek Titan Kronos/Cronos : :